


Resolution

by masqurade



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, some pain and comfort for these lovelies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Corrin first confesses her feelings for Takumi, he only says a single word.</p>
<p> <i>“No.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

 When Corrin first confesses her feelings for Takumi, he only says a single word.

 “ _No_.”

 She doesn’t exactly know why he chose to say only that, but the message is clear. He doesn’t see her the same way. She will always be the one that doesn’t belong. The one that lived with whom Takumi no doubt considered to be lower than the dirt beneath his feet.

  _Nohrian scum._

There are no words exchanged between them. Archery lessons are indefinitely canceled. And Takumi no longer arrives with Ryoma to discuss battle tactics in the morning, claiming he’d rather sleep. Even during battles, Takumi won’t so much as stand anywhere near her unless there’s a good ten feet between them (although, he _does_  continue to knock down any enemies from hurting her with his arrows). Everything, from then on, is at a standstill. 

 That is, until Corrin can’t take it anymore.

 “We need to talk,” she says while blocking the entrance to Takumi’s quarters. He refuses to meet her sharp gaze, opting to stare at his sandals instead. It infuriates her. Although she may have had more of a connection towards him than simple obligation, it doesn’t give Takumi the excuse to act this way. 

 “There’s nothing to talk about,” he replies curtly.

 “Stop.” Corrin places both of her hands against his chest, pushing him back inside the tent. “I understand that you don’t want to have anything to do with me, but it’s hindering your performance on the battlefield. At least be professional!”

 Takumi gently pushes her hands away. His voice is rough, low. “I can’t. You need to leave.”

 “I’m not going anywhere.”

 “Like hell you aren’t.”

 He moves to pick her by the waist, probably meaning to throw her out. However, Corrin throws her arms around his neck in that moment, suspending his movement by taking him by surprise. They end up in an embrace. She can feel Takumi’s breath against her neck and his hands on her back.

 “You’re being childish, Corrin.”

 “Oh,” she says, scowling. “ _I’m_  being childish.”

 “Yeah, you are.”

 When he doesn’t say anything more, the frustration continues to rise within her until Corrin is biting her lip, blinking back hot tears. “Do you hate me that much?”

 Unexpectedly, Takumi presses his face into her shoulder in response. His arms wrap around her body, pressing her firmly against him. Corrin’s breath catches in her throat when she feels Takumi’s lips pressing butterfly kisses along her neckline.

 “Takumi?” Corrin asks, weaving her fingers into his hair. She unconsciously begins massaging his scalp when he doesn’t reply right away, and he hums. Takumi whispers something that is muffled against her shoulder which makes her roll her eyes. “Okay, now that’s cheating. Say it clearly.”

 There is a pause before Takumi pulls away just far enough so that Corrin can see his face. Her eyes widen when she sees that his eyes are red, and the next time he blinks, a few tears begin to trail down his cheeks. 

 “Oh, Takumi…”

 Corrin moves to wipe his tears away, but he shakes his head. “Y-You don’t understand. I–”

 “Shhhh.” She cups his face in her hands, smiling. “It’s okay.”

 “No, it’s not. Corrin.” Takumi rests his forehead against hers and closes his eyes. “I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.”

 Corrin freezes, her heart pounding in her chest. Just as she’s about to respond, his hand is at the back of her head, pulling her into him. Takumi’s lips presses against hers. His mouth beings to caress her own in deep, slow motions. Corrin’s eyes flutter close and  she melts into him with a familiarity that destroys all restraint. All walls. _Everything._

 “I never want to lose you,” he murmurs against her lips.

 When they finally pull apart, although Corrin’s head his spinning, she’s the first to speak. “Love is scary, but no matter how scary it may be,  _I love you_. And I want you. I want this–” She presses a hand firmly against Takumi’s chest, right above his heart. “–And we, us, _together_. I want that more than anything. I love you, Takumi.”

 This time, the answer is in Corrin’s favor.

 “ _Yes._ ”


End file.
